


Living in the Shadows

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Space Stations, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900, RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Living in the Shadows

Он всегда паниковал в тот самый момент когда надо было сдвинуть крышку капсулы. Почему-то Ричи боялся, что она заклинит. Никогда такого не происходило, но его иррациональный страх, что именно с ним это и случится, не проходил. На этот раз получилось, панель ушла в пазы и кристаллическое стекло поднялось, позволяя его лёгким дышать воздухом, а не буферным гелем. Он сел, оглядывая каюту их «Синего цента»: в нуль-гравитации парили незакрепленные предметы и тягуче двигались, словно под водой, потревоженные открытием их капсулы.  
Он еще не знал, но интуитивно чувствовал что все хреново.  
Не просто плохо, а отвратительно паршиво.  
Все началось с задержки их рейса на Архангеле. Они встали на прикол, но верфь была перегружена. Или, что вероятнее, кто-то предложил денег — добровольный взнос, окей — для того, чтобы станция пересмотрела порядок их очереди и из-за этого сбился синтаксис всех последующих кораблей.  
Блядь.  
У него было стойкое ощущение, что его пропустило через мясорубку, собрало, и пропустило еще раз. Такие муки ведал разве что темный Азатот, которого в очередной раз уделывал его брат.  
Так.  
Ричард осмотрелся и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, это создавало иллюзию насыщения крови кислородом и бодрости. Ему нужно было узнать, куда их занесло, спит ли Коннор и почему они не движутся.  
Он смог выбраться из капсулы, отчаянно чувствуя каждую тянущую мышцу в теле, и доплыл до обзорного экрана: они были пристыкованы к неизвестной станции. И проснулся он очень вовремя, потому что их, в смысле корабль, захватами затаскивали внутрь цеха.  
— ...станция кораблю, ответьте?.. станция кораблю, ответьте?  
Он привычно включил связь.  
— «Синий цент» на связи.  
— К вам идут техники. Подключаем гравитацию.  
Ричи успел только обернуться на шипение шлюзов и сгруппироваться, для того, чтобы не шлепнуться на пол.  
Дьявол.  
Он медленно поднялся, чувствуя, как тело ощущается ненужным балластом, скафандром, тянущим вниз. Это сколько он проспал? Так, что его мышцы атрофировались? С трудом он дополз до рубки и там уже смог справиться с телом. Хорошо, уже лучше. Итак, вопросов все больше, где он, когда он и почему так муторно? Он подозревал, что в синтаксис закралась ошибка. Такое случается. Но Коннор был лучшим синтаксис-штурманом. Без преувеличения. Ричи не понимал как эти чертовы гении могут «видеть» маршруты. Выстраивать пути интуитивно. Пользоваться, не понимая как это все работает. И, ладно, он завидовал Коннору. Потому что они братья, так какого черта биология лишила его этого таланта? С другой стороны на корабле не было необходимости в двух синтаксис-штурманах.  
Три фигуры в рабочих скафандрах поднялись на борт, один из них убрал шлем и...  
— Привет, ковбой!  
Ричи моргнул, не понимая спит он или нет, иногда в капсулах снились жутко реальные сны.  
— Гэвин? Откуда ты здесь?  
Рид широко улыбнулся, заставляя Ричи ощутить странную пустоту. Там, где в его душе было место Гэвина, казалось бы, затянувшееся и пропавшее, заныло с новой силой.  
— Я работаю, Ричи. Ричи-Рич, стой спокойно, а то выглядишь бледным и полумертвым. Брат не очухался?  
— Он дрыхнет. Как всегда.  
— Не будем пока его будить?  
— Где мы? — Ричи смотрел на Гэвина и понимал, что тот почти не изменился: все те же бесконечно улыбчивые глаза, знакомая щетина. До самых интимных воспоминаний, Господи.  
Вот на этом вопросе Гэвин посерьезнел.  
— Ты же понимаешь, раз встретил меня, то явно не там куда вы везли груз? Это станция «Кобаяши Мару», сектор Шедар. Так что ты в созвездии Кассиопеи. Всегда хотел, разве нет?  
— Это же так далеко.  
— Вот-вот, — Рид покачал головой. — Так что мне очень интересно было бы разбудить Коннора. Может, он хоть что-то прояснит. Но это не к спеху. Ты выглядишь сильно помятым, Ричи.  
Ричард покачал головой и понял, что в висках затаилась тупая боль.  
— Как насчет отдыха? — Гэвин именно-так улыбнулся. Игриво. Заманчиво.  
Ричи пришлось заставить себя вспомнить об Элайдже. И о том, что он в браке. А их роман, яркий, как бенгальский огонь, с Гэвином закончился именно потому, что они оба придурки.  
— Корабль все равно чинить, — пожал плечами Гэвин. — Ремонта тут дня на три, может, если повезет, на два. Нет смысла будить Коннора, и не потому что твой брат меня бесит даже мирно спящим. Просто потом сразу рванете обратно к Архангелу, или по курсу.  
Ричи согласно кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как техники заполняют судно и деловито проверяют системы. Застрять в открытом космосе на полумертвом судне не хотелось.  
— Я свяжусь с Террой.  
— Связь нарушена. Три спутника вышли из строя, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Обещали три дня ремонта. Ты можешь записать письмо? Оно уйдет с общим потоком данных. Но не факт, что намного опередит твой корабль. Люди все равно любят письма, верно?  
— Верно.  
Ситуация стала казаться не такой уж безумной. Обычная штатная. С дурной поломкой и со сбоем синтаксиса на Архангеле. Ричи представил как будет бесноваться Коннор, что все его идеальные расчеты полетели к чертям.  
Вот же черт.  
Интересно, это первый подобный сбой в истории современной космогации? Про заброс в сектор Шедар он раньше не слышал, но все обычно и не любили рассказывать про “технические сбои”. Унизительно не понимать как работает чертова техника Древних.  
Гэвин присоединился к товарищам, спешно подключающимся к устройствам, а Ричи, стараясь двигаться плавно, прошел до переходного шлюза у мостика. Он даже не взглянул в смотровой экран, космос занимал его меньше, чем возможность идти по-человечески. Но идею насчет письма он придержал. Да и ощутить нормальную гравитацию хотелось, до ноющих суставов. Гэвин нагнал его в переходнике.  
— Проведу тебя по станции.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Ричи, видеть Гэвина было приятно. Говорить с ним тоже, молчать еще лучше.  
Он вот как-то не мог вспомнить почему они разошлись? И, кажется, это были единственные его отношения где он мог нормально общаться с бывшим. Хотя дело больше было в Гэвине, он никогда особо не рефлексировал. И это было приятно, общаться с настолько жизнерадостным человеком.  
Наверное, все испортил он сам, подозрениями, требованиями... всем. Ричи смог нормально выдохнуть только спустившись на станцию. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и задышал полной грудью. Где-то на периферии сознания крутилась мысль о голоде, но пока что не беспокоила.  
— Думаю, я запишу письмо чуть позже.  
Рид кивнул и они широкими коридорами отправились вперед, по станции.  
— Ну что, ковбой? Планируешь выспаться, принять холодный душ или сразу накидаться со мной?  
Ричи рассмеялся.  
— Вот теперь ты точно ни капли не изменился, разве что шрамов стало побольше.  
— Люблю лезть в драки, — кивнул Гэвин. — Спускайся вечером сюда, к обзорной площадке, здесь бар. Расскажешь как прошли твои три года...  
— ...четыре.  
— Четыре, — кивнул Гэвин. — А я — как мои бесконечные космические ночи.  
— Ладно. Припомним былое, — Ричи покачал головой. Ох, как было здорово. И как грустно сейчас.  
Его проводили в каюту, где он первым делом содрал себя скафандр и встал под душ. Выбрал водный режим и долго стоял под едва теплыми струями, позволяя себе окончательно прийти в норму.  
Нужно было сообщить о себе Элли. Записать письмо. Он никогда этого не любил, но чувствовал давящую тоску и неправильность. В каюту он вышел только в полотенце и долго лежал на кровати, глядя в иллюминатор, на сияющие звезды.  
Потом заставил себя сесть и записал голосовое письмо Эллайдже. Рассказал про сбой в синтаксисе, про то, что их закинуло слишком далеко и возвращаться они будут долго.  
Уже когда Ричи нажал на «отправить», то понял, что ничего не рассказал о Гэвине. Не рассказал, что встретил его здесь. Психологи бы могли многое заметить по этому поводу.  
Он не хотел, чтобы его муж знал, что он на непонятно какое время заперт на станции со своим бывшим любовником и неограниченным количеством алкоголя?  
Почему-то подумал, что Элли точно вряд ли хочет это знать. Пускай все идет как идет.  
После гибернации Ричард всегда ощущал себя странно в первый день. Он словно плавал в утренней полудреме и никак не мог очнуться. Хотел то ли еще поспать, то ли встать и отжиматься. Сейчас он все же подался в сторону бара. Ну, обзорки. Потому что все меняется и течет, а вакуум взирает на людей все с тем же презрением.  
Гэвин ждал его, уже не в яркой спецовке.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся он, — рад, что ты решил выбраться. А то знаю тебя — мог бы забить и лежать, рефлексировать.  
— И чтобы ты тогда сделал? — усмехнулся Ричи, засмотревшись на улыбку Гэвина, тот улыбался странно, словно скалился, Ричи нравились его длинные атавистические клыки, которые он не убирал, считая себя неотразимым и так. И был прав. Его ничто не портило. Ни шрам, ни клыки, ни щетина.  
Всем хорош, дело действительно было в Ричи.  
На обзорной площадке он замер. За невидимой завесой силового поля жила, дышала, двигалась галактика. Космический вакуум томно ворочался, сонно подрагивая. Звезды длинными вереницами сворачивались в улиток и облака, а скопления льда и астероидов подрагивали и подмигивали.  
— Я бы пришел к тебе и доебался, — разрушил очарование момента Гэвин, затем проследил его взгляд и вздохнул: — Красиво. Единственное, что есть хорошего на этой станции — вино и такие вот виды. Конечно, свет звезд усилен, спектры смещены, чтобы наш глаз мог их распознать. Но все равно очень красиво.  
— Да, — согласился Ричи, разглядывая звезды и стараясь не запоминать как нежно рассеянный свет выделяет черты лица Гэвина, превращая его во что-то эфемерно-воздушное, так не вяжущееся с его обликом.  
— Рассказывай, — подмигнул ему Гэвин. — Я заметил кольцо и только поэтому не отсосал тебе прямо в капсуле.  
Ричи усмехнулся, автоматически проворачивая кольцо на пальце.  
— Он хороший. Очень хороший.  
Гэвин поднял бровь, блядски улыбаясь. Рич помнил эту усмешку.  
— Хороший?  
— Да.  
Он хотел добавить, что не лучший, но промолчал. Гэвин широким жестом пригласил его за один из столиков.  
— Давай выпьем. За то, что вы добрались сюда живыми.  
— А что это такая редкость?  
Гэвин наполнил бокалы и придвинул один к нему.  
— Вообще да, — как-то вот совсем серьезно сказал он, и у Ричи полностью пропало желание шутить.  
— За тебя, — Гэвин качнул тяжёлый бокал и коснулся его.  
— И за тебя. А ты?..  
Гэвин расхохотался.  
— Я тоже.  
— Тоже?  
— Замужем, что дико иронично. Потому как мы не можем развестись. Это сложно сделать, когда я застрял здесь, а мой супруг в другой части галактики. Маркус, может ты помнишь, такой разноглазый лапочка, и наш брак был идеален ровно первые две недели, пока мы оба наконец-то не протрезвели. И я не вспомнил, что ненавижу мулатов, а он — расистов.  
Ричард рассмеялся, представляя себе эту идиллическую и слегка абстрактную картину. Гэвин и симпатичный мулат, которые, проснувшись в одной кровати, разбегаются по углам и тяжело, испуганно дышат, глядя друг на друга. Ну прелесть же.  
— Понятно. Но все равно забавно. И вы решили брак не обнулять?  
— А зачем? Если мне кто-то теперь не нравится, я вежливо говорю, что замужем.  
— Может, твой супруг страдает? — веселился Ричи. — Может, нашел себе новую любовь всей своей жизни и они не могут пожениться?  
— Их проблемы, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Я выслал документы, как и он мне. И мы можем в любой момент поставить подпись. Но мне кажется его эта ситуация забавляет не меньше чем меня.  
— Ты всегда был психом.  
— Не без этого, — Гэвин разочарованно развёл руками и снова устремил взгляд вверх, на россыпь звёзд. — На этой станции мало развлечений. Почти нет. Сюда даже голо-порно не добивает.  
— И чем вы тут живы?  
— Алкоголем по большей части. Работой. Дрочкой. Вашими молитвами, — Рид фыркнул и отпил из бокала. — В конце концов, почти у каждого здесь есть большая и светлая любовь. Наверное, поэтому не померли. Кто-то девушку любит, кто-то жену, кто-то обоих, кто-то корабли.  
— А ты? — Ричи улыбнулся, глядя на то, как меняется взгляд Гэвина.  
— А я хуйню люблю творить.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — против собственной воли признался Ричи, но это было правдой. Он действительно скучал по Гэвину, по его дурным шуткам, ебанутому характеру и по тому как он целовался. Про секс можно было даже не вспоминать, потому что эти спрятанные в самых дальних углах памяти моменты явно противоречили всем его свадебным клятвам.  
— Я тоже, — просто улыбнулся Гэвин. — Очень скучал. А по твоему брату нет.  
Ричи улыбнулся. Никто не скучает по Конни. Ну, то есть скучает он. И все.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что мы должны были увидеться раньше. Ну, сложилось бы все по-другому.  
Ричи не закидывал удочки. Он устал. Был дезориентирован и сейчас понял, что совсем неправ насчет... всего. Не стоило оставлять Рида, не стоило заключать брак, не стоило отправляться с этим судном.  
— Я бы хотел вернуться в то время, — произнес Ричи, рассматривая, как тени красиво ложатся на кожу Гэвина, делая его эфемерно-прекрасным, таким, как оживший сон. И самое прекрасное, что было в Гэвине: он никогда не стремился показаться лучше чем был.  
— В наш Детройт? — просто спросил Гэвин.  
— Да.  
Рид ласково улыбнулся, совсем как тогда, и коснулся пальцами его руки. Почему бы и нет? Они могут...  
— Что произошло потом? С тобой? — Ричи не шелохнулся, позволяя мужчине гладить его пальцы, мягко касаться кожи.  
— Помимо женитьбы? О, много чего, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Это долгая дурная история. Я вспыльчивый, агрессивный, с коллегами не уживался.  
— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — закатил глаза Ричи, сжимая его пальцы, чувствуя теплоту кожи.  
— А потом меня забросило на эту станцию. Точнее мне отдали ее.  
— Оу, — сообразил Ричард. — Ты типа шериф. А почему сразу не сказал?  
— Людей здесь мало, так что это просто звание.  
— Тогда я просто должен прогнуться под тебя для качественного ремонта.  
Рид рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Давай допьем, ты что-нибудь съешь, и мы подумаем насчет прогиба. Предпочитаю в спине.  
О, это Ричард помнил. То, как Гэвин держит, сжимает его бедра и толкается так хорошо, что колени разъезжаются. И мыслей не остается. Никаких. Ничего. Только жаркое, горячечное удовольствие, затапливающее его.  
Гэвин знакомо щелкнул пальцами, подзывая одного из странных стеклянных роботов-официантов.  
— Еще вина.  
Даже по жестам Ричи скучал. И Гэвин перехватил его голодный взгляд, Ричи никогда не умел скрывать свои желания, но самое прекрасное, что от Гэвина их скрывать и не нужно было.  
— Заберем вино в номер, шериф?

***

— Заберем вино в номер, шериф?  
Рид улыбнулся.  
Через десять минут они вошли в номер, и Ричи первым подался к Гэвину, жадно целуясь, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь всем телом. Позволяя почувствовать свое возбуждение и дрожь. Воспоминания были глубоки и далеки, но навалились новой силой. Особенно те, в которых Гэвин божественно целовался. Так восхитительно, что у Ричи действительно подкашивались ноги. Ему иногда казалось, что если бы Гэвин поставил перед собой цель, то точно смог бы заставить его кончить, лишь от одних поцелуев.  
— Как же я скучал, — вздохнул Гэвин ему в губы, не давая ответить, снова накрывая своими, целуя, целуя...  
Ответа не требовалось.  
Они оставили вино где-то, непонятно где, но это было неважно. Гэвин опрокинул его на кровать, продолжая ласкать, целовать, стаскивая одежду. Ричард раздевался, стремясь помочь, как можно скорее прижаться кожей к коже. Чтобы в воспоминаниях они снова были на земле, в Детройте, в одном из огромного количества отелей, и за окнами переливались не звезды космоса, а кислотно-неоновая реклама.  
Гэвин чуть отстранился, довольно разглядывая Ричи под собой, сдвинулся ниже, почти кусая в шею, сжимая его член сквозь ткань брюк. Ричард простонал и подался навстречу, шире разводя ноги, позволяя себе расслабиться, уступить место жадному желанию и... и разрешить Гэвину сделать все.  
Все, что он сочтет нужным.  
Рид скользил по его телу, прижимаясь губами к коже, словно жаля, заражая своим ядом, самым лучшим в галактике. Потерся щетиной о грудь, о соски, так чувствительно, что Ричи застонал, сам кусая собственные пальцы. Потому что его стон был таким голодным. А когда Гэвин коснулся губами его члена, легко-легко, обводя языком влажное кольцо по головке, Ричи окончательно поплыл.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — шептал он, слепо протягивая руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы.  
Гэвин — Гэвин, который отсасывает круче всех в изученной галактике — снова был с ним. А член Ричи во рту Рида, бля-а-адь, да кончить можно было от одних только мыслей, что это Гэвин, снова вместе, снова лучший секс в мире. Рид опускался на его член ритмично, размеренно и так хорошо, пропуская головку в горло, втягивая щеки, делая все, чтобы Ричард забыл собственное имя, не говоря о супруге.  
Он и забыл.  
Всё, кроме имени Гэвина.  
Ричи заскулил, когда Гэвин отстранился, нависая над ним, поглаживая подрагивающие бедра самыми кончиками пальцев.  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть, ковбой?  
Ричи улыбался, чувствуя, как Гэвин потирается о него. Как знакомо и привычно оглаживает его член, вылив на него смазку.  
— Продолжим наше родео?  
Ричи лишь кивнул и охнул, вцепился в бедра Рида, который, оседлав его, медленно опустился на член, сжимая, обжигая жаром. Совсем как тогда, когда Ричард, чуть более в сознании, хоть и выпивший бутылку скотча, любовался Гэвином, таким красивым в свете неона, пробивающегося из окна. Рельефным телом, абрисом в темноте. Но на самом деле красивое зрелище его занимало в последнюю очередь, он хватал Гэвина за бедра, чувствуя как тот довольно раскачивается на его члене, позволяя и себе и ему вспомнить и привыкнуть. Гэвин скользнул рукой по своей шее, поглаживая и довольно разглядывая вздрагивающего под ним Ричи.  
Так... с некоторой хитринкой и очень горячо. Взгляд, который обещает много секса, прикосновений, поцелуев, оргазмов. Обещает увести от всего мира подальше, потому что тот того не стоит. Ричи зашипел, понимая, что Гэвин просто дразнит его, объезжая неторопливо и плавно, наблюдая за реакцией. Он пошевелился, оценивая сейчас свою возможность сбросить любовника, прижать к кровати и хорошенько отыметь. До взаимных звезд перед глазами.  
И попытался перекинуть, Гэвин не позволил, поймав его руки и сильнее прижав к постели.  
— Я жду родео...  
Ричи захотел его укусить, потому что только Гэвин мог быть таким сексуальным и придурком одновременно. Да. Ричи ловко подбил его руку, всё-таки перекидывая на спину и теперь, зажав между собой и постелью, довольно трахал, именно так как и хотел. Наблюдал за тем, как меняется лицо Гэвина, с ехидно-довольного выражение переплавляется в полное удовольствия отстраненное. Рид приоткрыл рот, часто дыша и дрожа, его веки прикрыты, глаза блестят из-под ресниц.  
Великолепное зрелище, Ричи хотелось запечатлеть этот момент на холсте, фото, бумаге, как угодно. В своей памяти. Потому что они снова были вместе. И принадлежали друг другу, вне всяких дурных условностей отношений и верности.  
— Люблю тебя, — загнанно шептал Ричи в его кожу, прижимаясь губами к поставленной под укусы-поцелуи шее. — Только тебя...  
Гэвин только стискивал его еще крепче, сжимался на члене сильнее. У Ричи голова шла кругом от такого. Он качнулся еще несколько раз и кончил, понимая, что Гэвин достиг оргазма и между их животами липко и влажно.  
Так хорошо.  
Правильно.  
Ричи заставил себя отстраниться и упасть на кровать рядом с Гэвином, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу.  
— Круто, — заметил он. — Прямо как на Терре.  
— Ага, — согласился Гэвин и довольно потянулся, задевая Ричи, так что тот довольно прижал руку к его боку, чувствуя движущиеся мышцы. — Блядь, сигареты где-то в куртке. Ты не помнишь где мы ее бросили?  
Ричи дотянулся до своей кинутой и нераспечатанной пачки, протягивая Гэвину.  
— Ты по-прежнему бросаешь? — довольно затянулся Гэвин и позволил вынуть запаленную сигарету из своих пальцев.  
— Я пытаюсь. Не получается, да и попытки такие себе.  
Рид улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, сыто потягиваясь. Ричард смотрел на него, на тело, такое желанное, крепкие мышцы и... вообще.  
— Нравится то, что ты видишь?  
— Я понял, что сильно скучал.  
Да, прозвучало, конечно, не очень, слишком мягко и по-книжному, но все равно здорово. Гэвин как-то виновато улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, садясь, и теперь смотрел в иллюминатор. Безэмоционально и слепо.  
— Мне очень не хочется говорить об этом сейчас, но я... не соврал тебе, нет, но неслабо так умолчал о некоторых деталях.  
Ричард тоже сел и кивнул, привалился к его боку, так чтобы чувствовать тёплое плечо рядом.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Это не станция «Кобаяши Мару». И вон та звезда, что слепит даже через фильтры — это не Шедар. В душе не ебу как она называется. У нее просто номер.  
Ричард замер.  
Как был, с сигаретой, глядя в окно-иллюминатор. Он не понимал, что за дурные шутки, да и к чему они? И даже если так, зачем говорить?  
— Что?  
— Мы... мы не совсем там, где должны быть и на это есть причина. Достаточно ужасная, чтобы ты имел право знать.  
Почему-то Ричард сразу подумал об этом. Дома больше нет. Некуда вернуться.  
— Корабль исправен?  
— Да, но отсюда не улететь, Ричи.  
— Не может такого быть, — затряс он головой. — Если корабль исправен, нужно просто разбудить Конни, и он сможет проложить маршрут. Сможет увидеть путь, в своем синтаксис-вуду.  
— Ричард, — Гэвин явно подбирал слова, а сообщать что-то аккуратно он никогда не умел, но явно пытался и не знал куда деть руки, поэтому растерянно ерошил волосы, — ты был в капсуле не несколько дней полёта, и времени прошло не пару суток.  
— Сколько, — выдохнул он, всем телом ощущая жуткую тишину и каждую проходящую секунду.  
— Около двухсот световых лет. Тебе не к кому возвращаться. Все, кого ты знал на Земле мертвы уже больше столетия. И даже если Коннор сможет рассчитать обратный синтаксис, то путь займёт столько же времени.  
Ричард понял, что на него навалилась вся тяжесть события, все отчаяние человека, потерявшего дом и все, что было ему дорого.  
Детройта больше нет. Его Детройта нет.  
Да и кто знает есть еще и будет ли Земля? Нет зеленых лесов, океанов, пустынь, нет запаха раннего утра и свежести закатного лета. Нет больше Терры, есть пустота, всеобъемлющая и глухая. Холодная безмолвная и мертвая.  
И даже если — как говори Гэвин — они вернутся: там ничего нет. Столько времени. Это будет не его мир.  
Не их мир.  
— У тебя остался брат, — тихо продолжил Гэвин.  
И вот сейчас Ричи очень сильно хотел сломать ему нос. Или что угодно другое.  
— Это больше чем у всех нас вместе взятых на этой станции.  
— Почему не сказал сразу?  
— Не знал как ты среагируешь.  
— А теперь знаешь? — горько усмехнулся Ричи. То есть вот в его жизни от старого мира остался только спящий Коннор и бывший-нынешний любовник.  
— Да, ты попытаешься двинуть в мне в рожу, потом мы ещё раз поебемся. А к утру выползем будить Коннора, вдвоем, потому что я не могу пропустить тот момент когда он поймет, что на станции я.  
Ричард глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Хорошо. Ладно. Он действительно потерял не так много, как те, кого ждали дома.  
Конни с ним.  
Гэвин... Гэвин тоже жив.  
— И что мы будем делать?  
— Жить, — Рид пожал плечами. — Мы не вымерли как вид. Найдем новую планету. Назовем Террой. И еще мы не первые и не последние. Маршрутные ошибки постоянно забрасывают сюда корабли. И всем страшно и одиноко. Это нам с тобой повезло.  
Ричи фыркнул на “повезло”.  
— Относительно конечно, — исправился Гэвин. — Я понял, что если говорить правду сразу: в пятидесяти процентах вероятности я найду труп.  
Ричард медленно вдохнул, нервно дрожа. Он все еще был ошарашен. Испуган. Руки сами потянулись к сигаретам и сизый дым исказил галактику за окном. Та равнодушно взирала на его боль.  
— Я рад, что ты жив, — смог, наконец, сказать сквозь слезы. — Правда, рад, Гэвин. Но мне нужно время оплакать тех, кто остался на Терре.  
— Прости, — Гэвин на мгновение жарко прижался к нему со спины, целуя в висок и ушел.  
Оставляя в одиночестве, в пустоте и в своих мыслях.

***

Ричи пытался осознать. Правда. И это самое ужасное в перемещении по сети — такие вот моменты. Для него все было вчера. А на самом деле... возможно, Эл ждал его. Ждал, даже когда ему сообщили о транспортной ошибке. Даже если он вернется, он не найдёт ни могилы, ни костей. Было мучительно осознавать, что он умер. Умер и ничего от себя не оставил. Пыль, пояс астероидов на том месте, где был раньше дом.  
Ричард потушил сигарету и лег на кровать. Укрылся одеялом и тяжело вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Вот сейчас ему очень хотелось, чтобы Коннор проснулся и пришел к нему, обнял и все это стало не таким болезненным. И точно так же сильно ему не хотелось его будить. До тех пор пока брат в криосне, он может верить, что все хорошо. Что их жизнь не закончилась. Что у них есть планы на следующие выходные.  
Хоть что-то.  
Вызвать в себе ненависть к Гэвину не получалось. То есть... Ричи подумал, что скорее всего поступил бы точно так же как и он. Сказал полуправду, выжидая.  
Это не совсем то, что нужно было вываливать сразу.  
Отвратительно.  
Ричард лег на спину и вытянулся. Так, что заныли плечи и задрожал живот. Все не хорошо. Все очень плохо.  
Но могло быть и хуже.  
Они могли никогда не проснуться. Еще был шанс, что они вернутся. Старые колонии, новые планеты.  
Он вспомнил таких потерянных людей, как и он сам теперь. С пустым взглядом. В барах на станциях. Вспомнил легенды про Хэнка. Был он или нет, но по слухам он дважды пережил транспортную ошибку.  
Честно говоря Ричи и после первой хотел бы вскрыться.  
Если бы не Коннор.  
Если бы не Гэвин.  
Он коротко вздохнул.  
Вот смотри, снова и снова, Коннор и Гэвин, как в зацикленном кошмаре, как в аду, где повторяется одно и тоже каждый день. А вселенная равнодушно взирает на них. Безумно прекрасная и холодная, своевольная и жестокая.  
Ричард поднялся и подошел к смотровому окну. Звезды сияли, мерцали. Серебрился космический лед, дышали туманности.  
Он никогда не думал о самоубийстве, потому что этот глупо, столько всего не сделано. У него такие планы на жизнь. Были.  
Но он не может оставить Коннора одного.  
Не здесь. И не сейчас.  
Ричи снова закурил, ненавидя себя за то, что все равно любил Гэвина и сейчас как никогда понимал его мотивы и поступки. Встретиться в красивом месте, выпить хорошего вина, жарко и бездумно потрахаться и только после этого сказать правду.  
Так в его стиле.  
Надо было все же хоть раз ударить его. Чтоб стало как будто легче.  
Ричард в достаточной степени пришел в себя, чтобы набрать Гэвина по внутренней системе.  
— Давай встретимся где-нибудь, мы должны...  
— Тебе нужно выспаться, Рич, — Рид звучал печально. — Давай, завтра? Ты должен отдохнуть по-человечески. Спи.  
И Ричи, остро чувствуя себя отвратительно жалким, все равно сказал, почти попросил:  
— Я не хочу спать один, Гэвин.

***

Утром на несколько блаженных минут Ричи оказался на Земле. Он проснулся, чувствуя что его обнимают. И почему-то подумал, что это его и Элайджи уик-энд, когда они сбегали ото всех. И не занимались ничем кроме секса и поисков самой вкусной еды.  
А потом на него навалились жуткие воспоминания и осознание того, что рядом не Элли и...  
Он просто крепче прижался к Гэвину, ища того потерянного ощущения дома, тепла, беззаботности. Но их освещали холодные звезды, а дома больше не было. Гэвин послушно прижал его крепче, почти укачивая в объятиях.  
— Я тут много чего изучал в этом синтаксисе. И нашел много всего, — говорил Гэвин. — Ты всегда любил новые знания. Тебе интересно, что я выяснил, находясь здесь?  
— Других развлечений явно не предвидится? — попытался пошутить Ричи.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой, коснулся губами его лба.  
— И все же...  
Ричард кивнул и уткнулся носом в его грудь. Он был готов слушать что угодно, лишь бы ощущать, что рядом живой человек. Что Рид тёплый и живой. Его сердце бьется и его собственное звучит в такт.  
С другой стороны какое хорошее совпадение, что здесь оказался именно Гэвин. То есть, Ричи зажмурился, нехорошее для Гэвина, но вот для него очень даже. Тут на этой станции могли быть совершенно незнакомые люди. Или кто-то из знакомых, которых даже на краю вселенной видеть не пожелаешь.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Гэвин, лениво перебирая его волосы.  
— О том как хорошо, что здесь ты.  
— Ну, я бы предпочел оказаться с тобой в Детройте, а не здесь, но да.  
— С этим мы ничего не поделаем. — Ричи вздохнул. Отчаяние отступило, наверняка, ненадолго, но все же. Ему не нужно сейчас оставаться одному, горе легче, если разделить его на двоих.  
— Да. Но мы живы. И активно ищем планеты для колонизации. Когда-нибудь мы найдем Детройт, возможно, не тот, но он будет нашим, — Гэвин чуть улыбнулся. — Все проходит. Пройдет и это. Смотри.  
Гэвин дотянулся до планшета, разворачивая объемную голографическую модель.  
Показывая Солнечную систему, сворачивая масштабы для демонстрации границы рабочих порталов.  
— Весь Млечный путь это наш сектор. Он пронизан тоннелями и синтаксис-штурманы способны рассчитывать курс.  
— Я знаю основы космогации, Гэвин. И по-прежнему капитан.  
Гэвин улыбнулся, кусая губы, продолжая уменьшать масштаб.  
— Хочу показать где мы. Получилось, что внутренние сети галактик остались неразрушенными, но...  
Он указал на новую схему ярких линии-порталов.  
— Но что-то сломало общую систему. И каждая галактика оказалась отрезанной. Запертой внутри своей транспортной цепи.  
— Но тогда...  
— Мы можем двигаться в пределах своего сектора. Но если мы будем двигаться не привычным способом, а в сознании, как первые астронавты, то будем свободны.  
— Гэвин, мы не сможем ломать систему.  
Рид улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Модернизировать.  
— Время. Все всегда упирается во время. В таком случае мы умрем, но не доберемся ни до какой из планет или звезд. Эти все системы порталов принадлежат Древним. И только некоторые синтаксис-линии уцелели после какого-то неведомого нам армагеддона. Попасть из одной галактики в другую все еще возможно в некоторых точках. И портал станции именно такой.  
Ричи разглядывал мерцающую точку на долгой и прямой линии, соединяющей два локуса, две разные галактики, две изолированные друг от друга системы.  
— Ты бы не хотел пойти дальше? А не вернуться?  
Он кивнул. Лучше сдохнуть, пытаясь, чем в унынии погибнуть на станции, погрузившись в полное отчаяние. Как-то так.  
— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — почему-то шепотом спросил он, переводя взгляд на Гэвина и искренне им любуясь. — Да?  
— Конечно. Хоть станция и автономна, но нам грозит тут смерть от скуки. Так что? Будешь будить брата? Это только твое решение. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он остался в капсуле, то тебя никто не осудит. Я так точно.  
— Нет, нет, — тряхнул головой Ричард. — Это очень эгоистично, но Коннор нужен мне. А я ему.  
— Нужен?  
— Нужен, — Ричи покачал головой. — Он имеет право знать правду обо всем.  
Это было бы справедливо. Честно. И немного выгодно. Так или иначе, но Ричард был один в своем горе и кто разделит его с ним, если не брат?  
Гэвин. Но Гэвин не брат ему. Он любовник и друг, но это немного иное.  
Коннор часть его мира. Того мира, что остался на станции Архангела. Коннор должен быть с ним.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гэвин.

***

Коннор спал, Ричи смотрел на мерцающие звезды на его капсуле. Сам Ричи считал что рисовать на кристаллических стёклах глупость и выпендреж, но Коннору нравилось. И теперь Ричи мог видеть как те вспыхивают и переливаются в сумраке корабля. Ему не хотелось включать все освещение. Полутона делали корабль уютнее, почти родным, почти домом.  
— Ты боишься.  
— Что?  
— Ты боишься его разбудить.  
Ричард тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, потому что я не знаю, как сказать ему. Конечно, тебе в этом случае тоже было тяжело, но я не твое отражение.  
Гэвин кивнул и мягко скользнул ладонью по его плечу.  
— Он будет счастлив, что ты жив. Боюсь, если бы с ним или тобой что-то случилось, то второй бы...  
— Я не переживу такого.  
Гэвин задумчиво посмотрел на третью капсулу, темную и неактивированную, а затем запустил пробуждение. Крышка с мерцающими звездами поднялась и съехала вверх, буферный гель исчезал, позволяя Коннору начать дышать нормально. Коннор выгнулся, глубоко вздыхая, сонно стараясь дотянуться до своего горла, так будто ему не хватало кислорода.  
Ричард мягко коснулся его рук, удерживая.  
— Тише-тише...  
Коннор поморщился, пытаясь отнять руки, сонно хныча и дыша резко, прерывисто.  
— Коннор? Сейчас, Конни, сейчас пройдет, — Ричи знал, что говорить совсем не обязательно, просыпающийся почти не понимает слов.  
Брат отмахнулся от его рук и сам сел в капсуле.  
— Ричи, я что умер? — Коннор прижал пальцы к виску и зашипел. — Как голова болит.  
Он осторожно, огляделся, зацепившись взглядом за обзорной экран.  
— Надеюсь я сплю и это все кошмар, да?  
— Конни, — Ричард подбирал слова и чувствовал себя невообразимо глупо. — У нас случился маршрутный сбой на Архангеле. Ошибка синтаксиса.  
— Я не мог ошибиться в синтаксисе, и ты это знаешь.  
— Кроме одного случая.  
— Коллапса вселенной, — Коннор выглядел так, словно его сейчас вырвет. — Как видите, она на месте.  
— Не совсем, — осторожно произнес Ричи. — Возможно, есть смещение осей и основных транспортных путей. Ты не ошибся. Тебя сбили.  
Коннор внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Звучит не слишком правдоподобно и ты это знаешь. И где мы вообще?  
— Это сектор Шедар, — Ричи почти не запнулся, говоря неправду.  
— Это, — Коннор экспрессивно махнул рукой на обзорный экран. — Это нихрена не Шедар. Цвет не тот. И...  
Он осекся, впервые за все время заметив Гэвина.  
— А это что?  
— Коннор, — поморщился Ричи. — Я понимаю, что вы совсем не ладите, но Гэвин...  
— Ричи? Это не Гэвин.  
Ричард обернулся, внимательно глядя на Рида. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Коннор, я понимаю, что ты устал. Ты все еще не пришел в себя и это просто так не проходит.  
— Нет! Рич, разуй глаза! Это же... блядь... Ричи! — Коннор забился в капсуле, и Ричард едва успел его удержать, прижать ко дну капсулы и выудить гипо из углубления на стене.  
— Нет! — Коннор бился почти в припадке. — Не смей меня усыплять! Ричи, нет! Эта тварь тебя убьет! Что ты такое?  
Ричи выдохнул, расцепляя сжатые пальцы Коннора, укладывая его в капсулу удобнее.  
— Перегрузка, — просто ответил Гэвин.  
— ...прости, он не...  
— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Гэвин, задумчиво поведя пальцем по переливающимся рисункам-звездочкам на крышке капсулы. — Все нормально.  
Ричи кивнул, но все же что-то было не совсем так. Коннор был их проводником именно потому что его психическая устойчивость во много раз превышала устойчивость обычного человека. Он мог испугаться, но чтобы впадать в панику и кричать? Содрогаться в истерике?  
Ричард взглянул в сторону Гэвина, тот выглядел задумчивым и печальным.  
— М-м-м? — он вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
— Это странно, непохоже на Коннора, да вы друг друга бесили, но он бы не...  
— Это перегрузка, Ричи. Попробуем разбудить его завтра? Такие сбои в нашем сознании бывают — если разбудить в какую-то из фаз сна. Ты не отличаешь кошмары от реальности. Должно быть пугающе.  
— Должно быть.  
Ричи погладил руку Коннора, закрывая капсулу.

***

У них ничего не получалось. Точнее у него. Гэвин не мешал, только помогал, но все равно Коннора не получалось разбудить. Он отчаянно не хотел просыпаться, а проснувшись бесновался и сходил с ума от того, что видел нечто недоступное Ричи. Быть может, это нечто было только в его воображении, но оно было не менее реально для брата.  
Думать об этом не хотелось. Ричард ощущал жуткое отчаяние, страх и пустоту каждый раз, когда Конни истерически кричал. Гэвин все время был рядом, старался успокоить и это по большей части раздражало, чем успокаивало. Хрень.  
— Я завтра один пойду, — выдохнул Ричи, ложась в кровать и потирая глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы мы побыли с ним наедине.  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Гэвин. — Прости.  
Ричи поймал его руку и притянул к себе, заставляя сначала опереться коленом, а затем и лечь в кровать.  
— Ты не думаешь, что наши отношения странные? — спросил он Гэвина, не целуя, а просто потираясь губами о его щетину на подбородке.  
— И чем же?  
— Разве у тебя не было никого на этой станции? Никто не хочет меня отравить или проткнуть ножом скафандр?  
— Нет, Ричи, у меня здесь никого не было.  
— Странно.  
Ричи чуть улыбнулся. Гэвин никогда не был обделен вниманием, мужским или женским, и совсем не любил оставаться в одиночестве. Он снова посмотрел на Рида.  
И вдруг что-то изменилось.  
Словно он проснулся, внимательно рассматривая любовника. Поза. Лицо. Шрамы. Походка.  
Он не изменился.  
Совсем.  
Словно это был Гэвин из его воспоминаний. Не тот, кто прожил годы без него. Не тот, кто потерял планету. Не тот, кому... кому стоило бы доверять.  
Ричи потянулся к нему, невесомо касаясь губами уголка его рта, целуя, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Понимая, что после его следующего вопроса ничего этого не будет. Не будет ничего.  
Он перекинул Гэвина на спину, теперь нависая над ним и спросил:  
— Кто ты?  
Гэвин удивлённо моргнул, перехватывая его взгляд, но рассмотрев там что-то неизвестное, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Разве тебе плохо со мной?  
Ричи рассмеялся, садясь на кровати, до боли прижимая сжатые кулаки к вискам.  
— Что здесь вообще настоящее?  
— Это все настоящее, — Гэвин придвинулся ближе, но разумно не касался его. — И здесь правда станция. Но она не ваша. Не человеческая.  
Ричард глубоко вдохнул.  
— Конни видит вас. Что вы такое?  
Гэвин медленно повел головой.  
— Я только хочу помочь вам. Вашей расе. Вы не заслужили смерти своего мира. Никто из вас. Я старался собирать вас здесь, в безопасности. Хотел, чтобы каждого встретил знакомый и... прости, Ричи, я, как и ты, всего лишь хотел не быть один.  
— Покажись мне.  
— Нет, — Гэвин печально качнул головой. — Мы слишком разные. Это тебя напугает. Все, что я сказал про станцию и про разломы в транспортных порталах, правда. Этот портал соприкасается в двух галактиках. Мы тоже были наивны и не думали что есть кто-то кроме нас в этой темноте.  
— Покажись, — Ричи больно рванул его за плечо, с силой припечатывая о стену. — Кто создаёт всю эту реальность, кто ее показывает мне?  
— Только я.  
— Ты пугаешь моего брата.  
— Мой вид неприемлем для вашей расы. Я не хотел пугать ни его, ни тебя, но его разум очень устойчив к образам. Мне так странно от этого.  
— Покажись, — прошипел Ричи.  
— Ричи, пожалуйста, это совсем не то, что ты хочешь увидеть. Я не хочу чтоб тебе было плохо. Давай мы остановимся на этом? Ты знаешь правду и этого нам хватит?  
— Нет, — отшатнулся Ричи от Гэвина, стараясь не смотреть на него, не замечать его искренность, это все ненастоящее, фальшивые эмоции, чужая внешность, — этого не хватит. Мне этого не хватит. Уже не хватает!  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гэвин, и Ричи не понял когда все исчезло.

***

Он охнул, не чувствуя мышц шеи, точнее чувствуя, что они стали деревянными он смог сесть в капсуле, сбитое криостекло лежало рядом. Аварийное оповещение уже не работало и в этой темноте светились сами стены, поросшие флуоресцентными грибами.  
Ричард несколько раз вдохнул и посмотрел по сторонам. Мрачно. Не сыро, скорее, просто прохладно. Он кивнул.  
— Хорошо. А сейчас, чем бы ты ни был покажись.  
— Нельзя, Ричи, — кто-то говорил из-за его спины. Даже после поворота он не смог ничего увидеть. — Ты испугаешься. Ты и сейчас боишься. Я не хочу... не хочу, чтобы ты боялся. Только не ты. Только не меня.  
Ричи вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться и понял, что успокоиться не получится — потому что он увидел капсулу Коннора. Брат спал. Спал, да. Но панель регулировки сна была повреждена, а значит то, что он якобы жив, не имеет никакого значения.  
— Гэвин?  
Голос который он не слышал, который шел откуда-то из мыслей и казался почти осязаемым.  
— Что Ричи?  
— Хочу тебя увидеть.  
Он ощутил как Гэвин — или чем бы оно ни было — приняло решение. Ричи понял что не дышит, разглядывая ход в темноту, медленно выдвигающиеся из тоннеля суставчатые лапы, хитиновые стыки сочленений, уходящие куда-то вверх, огромное насекомье тело.  
В «Гэвине» не было ничего антропоморфного.  
— Увидел? — спросил голос в его голове, ровно за секунду до того как Ричи начал кричать, чтобы не слышать, не видеть, не существовать.

***

И вздрогнул просыпаясь.  
Кошмары в капсулах самые жуткие и ужасно реалистичные.  
Он толкнул крышку капсулы, привычно сплевывая раствор и глубоко вдохнул. Ущипнул себя. Больно. И в груди ныло от воздуха. Все хорошо, все в порядке, это просто дурной сон. Очень дурной и страшный, но просто сон.  
— Не хочу, чтобы это было реальностью. — прошептал он и закрыл глаза, привыкая к самому себе. Он перевел взгляд на соседнюю капсулу.  
Коннор мирно спал.  
Третья… третья?.. капсула была тёмной. И Ричи ощутил неправильное беспокойство, но решил это потому что система капсулы мерцала как-то не так. Не переливалась красным светом опасности, но, предупреждающий о нарушении, жёлтый горел.  
Он выбрался из своей капсулы, привычно погладив переливающиеся звезды-картинки Коннора. И, вспоминая как должны двигаться мышцы, прошагал к третьей капсуле, запуская ручное отключение. Наблюдая, как буферный гель исчезает, как Гэвин довольно вдыхает, открывая глаза и привычно находя его взглядом.  
— Привет, ковбой.  
Ричард глубоко вдохнул. Воспоминания путались, снежили, как в плохо работающем мониторе.  
— Гэвин. Как ты?  
Рид скрипуче хохотнул и поморщился. Сплюнул, вдохнул-выдохнул и улыбнулся. Кивнул.  
— Нормально, вроде как. Мне снился такой треш, аж страшно. Угости меня на станции и я все-все расскажу. И давай не будем говорить Коннору, что он накосячил в синтаксисе? Потому что он нам этого никогда не простит.  
— Не простит, — согласился Ричи, помогая Гэвину выбраться из капсулы.  
Все было хорошо, сбой курса, если он и произошёл, это ничего страшного. Ну, лишат их премии. Зато можно пока отдохнуть от рейсов, побыть на станции только с Гэвином.  
— Можем представить что это наш медовый месяц? — оскалился Гэвин, поднимая руку с кольцом. — Ну хоть не зря поженились на Архангеле.  
И Ричи не удержался, поймав его, и притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Гэвин был теплым. Немного пах чем-то химическим, но приятно. Так, как это было всегда. Ричард изо всех сил прижался к нему, довольно улыбаясь и забывая дышать.  
— Ты такой страстный, — выдохнул Гэвин и рассмеялся. — Эй, подожди, циркуляция должна восстановиться, чтобы мы порадовались друг другу.  
— Будет смешно и обидно если не встанет, — фыркнул Ричи, довольно прикрывая глаза от того как ласково Гэвин провел большим пальцем по его скуле. — Предлагаю сначала выпить.  
— Идеально.

***

Флюоресцентные сполохи отражались от чёрных хитиновых пластин, создавая иллюзию того, что тварь сделана из зеркала или стекла. Огромный паук оплел паутиной капсулу и лежал рядом, касаясь одной из лап скулы спящего человека.

***

_19.08.20 — 31.08.20_  



End file.
